АКАДЕКА
АКАДЕКА (англ. ACADECA—''Aca'demic '''Deca'thlon'' — Академическое десятиборье) — четвёртая из шести песен, исполненных в My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии. Игры дружбы. Вандеркольты и Шедоуболты соревнуются в первом туре Игр дружбы, и в конце концов побеждают Шедоуболты. Русская версия = :Свит и Шедоуболты' ::Ха! Собьëм мы вашу спесь! ::Ха! Собьëм мы вашу спесь! ::Ха! Собьëм мы вашу спесь! ::Спесь собьëм! :'Шиммер и Вандеркольты' ::А мы вас разгромим! ::А мы вас разгромим! ::А мы вас разгромим! ::Разгромим! :'Вандеркольты' ::Мы не дадим вам победить, вам пора уходить! ::Не удастся снова нас разгромить! ::Плечом к плечу собьëм с вас спесь! ::Вы растерялись, оказавшись здесь. ::Мы проиграли в прошлый раз, ::Но сегодня вам покажем высший класс. ::Вас бросает в пот, и испуг в глазах, ::Ваша карта бита, туз у нас в руках. ::Вам до нас далеко! ::На-на-на-на-на-на! ::Вперëд, Вандеркольты! ::Вам до нас далеко! ::На-на-на-на-на-на! ::Вперëд, Вандеркольты! :'Шедоуболты' ::Сколько можно болтать! Этим нас не победить. ::Легче сразу признать: вам пора уходить. ::Наша школа сильней, репутация отменна. ::Вы нам проиграете сегодня непременно. ::Мы крепки, словно сталь. ::Вы же домик из карт. ::Где один щелчок разрушит ваш азарт. (Азарт!) ::Всего один щелчок. Щелчок! ::Весь азарт. ::Вам до нас далеко! ::На-на-на-на-на-на! ::Вперëд, Шэдоуболты! ::Вам до нас далеко! ::На-на-на-на-на-на! ::Вперëд, Шэдоуболты! :'Вандеркольты' ::Накалились страсти до предела. ::Нам пора в борьбу бросаться смело. ::Одолеем вас. ::В единстве наша сила! :'Шедоуболты' ::Вам не хватит сил, вы на пределе. ::Мы получим то, чего хотели. ::Вам пришëл конец. ::И скоро вы падëте. :'Вандеркольты' ::Не робей! Только вверх! ::И победа нас ждëт. :'Вандеркольты' ::Знают все, как уже ::Пасовал Кантерлот. :'Вандеркольты' ::Будем здесь лучше всех. ::Твëрдо верим в себя. :'Все' ::Мы пойдëм до конца-а-а! :'Искорка' ::Поскорей бы всё закончилось, ::Событий столько тут и там. :'Шиммер' ::Но пока финал наступит, ::Узнаю я еë план. :'Все' ::Всë ли сможет? Всë ли знает? ::Здесь сильнейший побеждает. ::Кто все сможет? Кто все знает? ::Кто сегодня проиграет? ::Кто сильнейший? Кто ошибся? ::Кто ответил? :'Синч' ::Неверно! |-| Оригинальная версия = :'Свит и Шедоуболты' ::Ho! We're gonna take you down! ::Ho! We're gonna take you down! ::Take you down! (Ho! We're gonna take you down!) ::Take you down! (Down, down, down) :'Шиммер и Вандеркольты' ::(Oh oh!) We're here to take you out ::(Aw aw!) We're here to take you out (Aw aw!) ::Take you out! (We're here to take you out!) ::Take you out! :'Вандеркольты' ::We're not about to let you win, so get out of our way ::Think you got us beat, but we're here to stay ::United strong, yeah, we'll take you down ::You're not so tough, now you're in our town ::All of the times we lost before ::Not about to give up, we're only bringin' it more ::We can smell your fear, we can see your sweat ::Hope you didn't spend money 'cause you're losin' this bet! ::You've got nothin' on us ::Na, na, na-na-na, na ::Let's go, Wondercolts! ::You've got nothin' on us ::Na, na, na-na-na, na ::Let's go, Wondercolts! :'Шедоуболты' ::Talk a little too much for a school that never wins ::Maybe you should just stop 'fore you even begin ::We are Crystal Prep High and we have a reputation ::Every little moment is about our education ::Put your ear to the ground ::Listen to that sound ::You're a house of cards ::And it's about to fall down (fall down) ::About to fall down (fall down), hit the ground ::You've got nothin' on us ::Na, na, na-na-na, na ::Let's go, Shadowbolts! ::You've got nothin' on us ::Na, na, na-na-na, na ::Let's go, Shadowbolts! :'Вандеркольты' ::Pressure's on, now we're gonna beat you ::Step aside, it's time that we defeat you ::Crystal Prep yourself 'cause you're about to go ::Down, down, down, down :'Шедоуболты' ::Pressure's on, you know we're gonna take you ::Just give up before we have to break you ::Canter-not-a-lot, you're about to go ::Down, down, down, down :'Вандеркольты' ::Take it up to the top ::'Cause we know we can win :'Шедоуболты' ::Maybe you should just stop ::'Cause we've seen you give in :'Вандеркольты' ::We believe in ourselves ::And we've got what it takes :'Все' ::And we're not gonna stop :'Искорка' ::I can't wait 'til this is all over ::There's so much more that's going on :'Шиммер' :: ::I'll find out just what she's done :'Все' ::Can she do it? Will she make it? ::Who will win it? Who will take it? ::Can she do it? Who will take it? ::Did she win it? Did she make it? ::Who's the winner? Who's the reject? ::How did she answer? :'Директор Синч''': Incorrect! Примечания См. также *Статья на Дружба- это Чудо вики. en:ACADECA Категория:Песни фильма «Девочки из Эквестрии» Категория:Песни, Игры дружбы